LOL
by yopsip B. M. O
Summary: ¿QUIEN PENSARIA QUE UNA SIMPLE CONVERSACION POR EL CHAT SE CONVERTIRIA EN TODO UN ESPECTACULO? one shoot si estas estresad@ leela y si solo quieres divertirte con mis locuras lee la hitoria pliss! ¡REEDITADO!


**ASI, QUE HE REGRESADO, PERO NO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO , SINO EDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA, POR QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE TENIA MUCHOS ERRORES, Y PUES MEJOR DECIDI CORREGIRLA.**

**TAL VEZ YA LA HABRAN LEIDO, PERO ESTA TIENE ALGUNAS COSAS NUEVAS, ASI QUE ME DICEN QUE HISTORIA LES GUSTO MAS, SI LA PRIMERA O ESTA, Y ASI ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO, VA **

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, SE DESPIDE ESTA LOCA JOVENCITA, BYEBYE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**P.D CAMBIE EL RATED, ME PARECIO QUE NO ERA PARA UN "M" ASI QUE LO DEJE EN "T"**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Nada mio, todo es de Stephanie Meyer, bueno, en mis sueños, Edward y Jacob lo son, y en las pesadillas, Jace, esta ahí, matando a mis demonios jajaja 3 . 3 Y en el desayuno, Peeta me hornea un pan, jaja baguette para ser exactos, jajaja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOL<strong>

Nessie estaba sentada en la mesita de su escritorio cuando vio que algo apareció en la pantalla de la computadora. Rápidamente se paro y vio quien le estaba hablando por Messenger. Al ver que era Jacob, nunca pensó que esta conversación seria todo un espectáculo.

**Jacob ha iniciado sesión.**

**Jake**: ¡Hey Nessie! ***dice moviendo la mano en forma de saludo***

**Nessie**: ¡Hey Jake!

**Jake**: ¿Que haces?

**Nessie**: ¿leyendo y tu?

**Jake:** ***Poniendo los ojos en blanco* **Que tu nunca te cansas de leer

**Nessie**: *gritando* ¡**CALLETE, BLACK, QUE TU, EL UNICO LIBRO QUE HAS LEIDO SE LLAMA "**_**EL MUNDO DE LA MIERDA"!**_

**Jake:** no es cierto, _señorita, soy una sabelotodo _se llama "el mundo de las cochinadas".

**Nessie**: me vale un reverendo pepino Black, por lo menos yo no tengo el cerebro de un maní.

**Jake:** ¿estas diciendo que mi cerebro es pequeño?

**Nessie**: ***gritando* ¡SI Y QUE!**

**Jake:** Pues será lo único que tenga pequeño, por que tú ya sabes que hay cosas que tengo enormes.

**Nessie:** ¡cállate**! *dice sonrojándose***

**Jake:** Ves hasta estas roja como un tomate, y no me digas que es _"el efecto de la computadora *_**dice esto ultimo imitando la voz de Nessie***.

**Nessie:** Ash, ya me hartaste Black.

**Jacob**: Vamos admítelo, que eso definitivamente no lo tengo pequeño.

**Nessie**: no voy ha admitir eso delante de una cámara Web.

**Jake**: Oh vamos admítelo.

**Nessie: *gritando* ¡NO!**

**Jake:** Nessie…

**Nessie**: ***sonrojándose aun mas*** Bueno si lo admito eso que tienes es enorme.

**Edward ha iniciado sesión.**

**Emmett ha iniciado sesión.**

**Edward**: ***enojado*** ¿De que rayos hablan señorita que es lo que ese perro asqueroso tiene enorme?

**Emmett**: Hay Edward es que enserio no sabes, ya decía yo, leer tanto te hace estúpido

**Edward:** ***aun mas enojado*** No juegues conmigo Emmett no estoy para bromitas

**Emmett:** ¿Enserio no lo sabes?

**Nessie:** Emmett no te atrevas a decirlo**. *temerosa*`**EMMETT NO LO DIGAS

**Emmett:** ***imitación en cámara lenta*** LAAAAAAS BOOOOLAAASSS

**Nessie:** ***enojada*** ¡TE MATARE EMMETT!

**Edward**: ***confundido*** Sigo sin entender Renesmee acláramelo

**Rosalie ha iniciado sesión.**

**Rosalie**: ***furiosa*** ¡TE ASESINARE, PERRO ASQUEROSO!

**Jake:***retando a Rosalie* ¿Tu y quien mas rubiecita?

**Nessie**: ¡Ya basta, cálmense! ***dice cansada y harta***

**Edward:** Jacob, ¿por que Rosalie te esta amenazando?

**Jake**: ***tartamudeando***Yo, y-yo n-no l-lo s-s-se en-en-enserio Ed-Edward ya sabes el agua oxigenada ya se le subió al cerebro.

**Rosalie**: ***poniendo los ojos en blanco*** Siiii claro a mi se me subió el agua pero tu te le subiste a Nessie, o ¿en que posición?, ***enojada*** ¿DE PERRITO?

**Emmett**: ***haciéndose el chistoso*** ¡Hey! Rosalie, ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos asi?

**Rosalie**: ¡Shhh! Emmett, por dios, cállate, y si me acuerdo, pero recuerdas lo que paso?

**Esme ha iniciado sesión**

**Emmett: *recordando* **No, ¡ohh! Sii claro, pobre jarrón chino de Esme.

**Esme**: ***enojada* ¡**COMO ES ESO DE "pobre jarrón chino de Esme"! Asi que fueron ustedes dos, y no la tontees de Jake como me dijeron. Bien Emmett nada de osos por un mes.

**Emmett**: claro, Esme, perdón perdón por lo de tu jarron, ote, ¿ya viste que tu adorado hijito, no sabe lo que son las bolas?

**Esme**: no, haber, dejame ver, ***leyendo la conversación* **ha ha ha, hay niños, por favor, que divertido, Edward querido, como es eso que no sabes que son las bolas, hay, no le tengo que avisar a Carlisle, ahorita vengo.

**Esme ha cerrado Sesión.**

**Edward**: ***muy, muy enojado*** ¡A ver ya me canse de sus jueguitos explíquenmelo ahora!

E**mmett**: ¿enserio, hermano sigues sin entender?

**Edward**: ***gritando*¡ **SI ESTUPIDO QUE NO LO VES!

**Emmett**: ***lamentándose*** Hay hermanito, Bella y tu si que deben de ser aburridos, ¿que hacer en la noche juegan monopoli o que?

**Alice ha iniciado sesión.**

**Alice**: ***riéndose como loca*** ha ha ha ha LOL ha ha ha es muy divertida su conversación ha ha ha ¿les digo en que termina?

**Jasper ha iniciado sesión.**

**Jasper**: No Alice deja que lo descubran ellos y realmente, y, ¿Edward, no sabes lo que son las bolas?

**Alice**: Hay hermanito hasta Jasper y yo sabemos

**Jasper**:***asintiendo con la cabeza*** Si, y eso que no somos tan melosos como bella y tu.

**Bella ha iniciado sesión.**

**Bella**: ¿así que les gusta criticarme a mis espaldas NO?

**Bella**: Renesmee tu y yo tendremos una platica esta tarde, eh señorita.

**Nessie**: Si mama. ***molesta*** Rayos Jacob olvídate de eso en un mes

**Jake**: *triste* **pero Nessie…**

**Nessie: **Pero nada

**Bella**: ***aguantándose la risa*** oh por dios Edward no puedo creer que no sepas lo que son las bolas son eso que tu tienes y que me…

**Nessie: *suplicando* **NOOO MAMA NO LO DIGAS

**Jacob: *lamentándose* **NOOO ME MATARAN

**Emmett**: ***riendo a carcajadas*** Alice tenía razón esto es tan divertido

**Rosalie**: ***victoriosa*** Si tendré alguien que me ayude a castrarle las bolas al perro asqueroso.

**EDWARD**: un momento castrar. **JACOB BLACK ERES PERRO MUERTO.**

* * *

><p><strong> review/**


End file.
